


Just one dance

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: Alice had a rough day at work, but FP knows exactly how to cheer her up. A short one shot for all fluff lovers!





	Just one dance

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr promt: 24. "Just one dance" (my tumblr: @obsessedwithadultships)
> 
> If there are any gramatic or spelling errors, I'm very sorry for that but English is not my 1st language and I tried my best!

„God, it’s been a terrible day“, Alice said as she closed the door behind her. She quickly threw her purse to the floor and took off her cozy coat. It was January and it’s been snowing for the past two days. As much as Alice used to love snow when she was a child, she hated it now. There’s nothing worse than getting up half an hour earlier in the morning just to shovel the snow off of the parking spot. And having to drive slowly… it just drove her crazy.

„How about a cup of hot chocolate and you tell me all about it?“, FP called from the kitchen as he was about to finish cleaning it. It’s been almost 2 months since they moved in together. After Betty moved to New York to study journalism and Polly rented her own appartment in Greendale, Alice didn’t want to be alone in this big house. On the other side she couldn’t just sell it, because of all the memories, even the bad ones. So when FP had to leave the Sunnyside Trailer Park and that old trailer of his, Alice suggested for him to live with her. 

„It would be great“, she shouted as she walked towards the couch to sit down on it and let out a loud sight. What she needed right know was was a cup of coffee (or a glass of wine), but any hot drink would be okay too.

„So, wanna tell me what happened?“

„The goddamn snow. I got late to work and my boss wasn’t really pleased about it. And when I was driving home, I almost fell asleep because our coffee machine broke.“ She put her face in the palms of her hands, just wanting for this day to be finally over.

“I think I know how to cheer you up”, FP smiled at his girlfriend and walked to the radio standing on the other side of the living room.

“Forsythe Pedelton Jones II, don’t you even dare!”, she warned him with a harsh tone, but she just couldn’t hide her smile. She knew exactly what he was about to do.

FP turned on the radio and the song “End of the road” by Boys II Men started to play from the speakers. God she loved that song so much. It also played at their homecoming, the one when she told Hal she was pregnant. Altough it was one of the worst evenings in her live, this one song somehow made her feel better when she cried in the bathroom, alone. But how did he know?

„Would you like to dance with me?“, he asked as he streched out his arm in her direction.

„Are you crazy?“

„Please. Just one dance.“, FP gave her a innocent look she just couldn’t resist. Alice slowly stood up and took his hand. He now placed his hands or her hips and started to move to the music. Alice put her arms on his shoulders and followed his steps. The whole time she looked into his dark eyes with a soft smile on her face.

„Thank you, this actually helps“, she admitted after a while.

„I guess I just know you too well“, FP responded and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She was exhausted, but dancing with him felt so good and she didn’t want to stop this moment, so she burried her face in his chest trying not to fall asleep in his comfortable arms. 

„Maybe you should get some rest?“, he whispered and tugged a loose hair strain from her messy bun behind her ear.

„I don’t want to stop our dancing“, Alice responded quickly and kissed him passionatly. He was surprised by her sudden move, but he soon kissed her back, even harder. They were just making out for a solid minute in the middle of the living room, when she finally punshed towards the couch and started to unbotton his flannel. God, did he look hot in it. If she could she would just rip all of their clothes off of their bodies and move the whole thing to the bedroom, although she was literally falling asleep five minutes ago. He also seemed to agree with her thoughts.

But something made FP stop kissing her neck. „Do you smell it?“

„Something’s burning I think“, she stated.

„Shit, it’s the hot chocolate!“


End file.
